Elysium
by EnvyNV
Summary: Annabeth joins Percy in Elysium. Sort of sad one-shot.


**Elysium:**  
**Annabeth joins Percy in Elysium. Sort of sad one-shot.  
****Hey, hey, hey! I just got this idea and here it is! On with the story!  
Disclaimer: I wish I could own them...I only own James!**

"Annabeth?" He whispered.

I choked out, "Yes?"

"Say hi to Percy for me."

I nod and take one final breath.

Let me explain: My name is Annabeth Chase and I'm about to die. The guy towering over me was my stepmom's ex-husband. I met him and made a deal with him. I'd call my death a suicide if he just killed me. I knew that if I tried to kill myself I'd start crying about how many people I'd miss and blah blah blah. The point is, I'd probably stop myself from dying halfway through. So, I called this guy up and he did as asked. He wanted vengeance on my stepmom anyways. And since we both wanted me dead, this way the perfect solution!

You're probably wondering: why did you want to die? Well, my boyfriend and best friend, Percy Jackson died a couple months ago in battle. He died a hero and yeah. I can't live without him! Might as well join Elysium with him. At least I'd get to see Percy again.

So you've heard about that "it's so peaceful with that bright light and suddenly you can see your grandma" rumor when you die, right? Well, let me tell you, it's quite the opposite. All you see is black and you're reminded of your worst nightmares. Horrible, not peaceful!

And suddenly I'm in a lobby of some sort. I look down and I see that I'm a corpse. Hmph, I guess this is where you go when you die. I see an elevator and a reception desk. Apparently, tons of spirits try to beg to leave and what not. But I'm not gonna do that.

I stood in line until it was my turn.

"How did you die?" Was the guy's first question. Even with my dyslexia, I can read his name tag loud and clear: Charon.

"Suicide." I shrug.

"So I guess you wanted to be here?" He asks, looking pleased.

I nod eagerly. "Hopefully, I get to see someone I miss."

He smirks. "What's their name, sweetheart? Maybe I can put you in their place. Depending on how you lived your life. And what's your name?"

"I'm Annabeth Chase. And the person I'm looking for is Perseus Jackson." 'Perseus' is Percy's full first name. He hated being called that, but I know they wouldn't put him down as 'Percy' even if he asked them to.

"Ah yes, died a month ago during battle." He smirks directly at me. "He asked me to watch out for a 'Chase' and take care of them. Even gave me drachmas. At the time, I thought he was delusional. But now I know what he meant."

I blush (can corpses blush?). "Yeah...can we get on with this? I wanna see Percy."

He nods. "Okay. But since Percy was put into 'Elysium' and didn't try for rebirth. You have come with me after everyone gets off."

I nod and walk into the crammed elevator.

He yelled something about 'All aboard' and a train conductor usually says. He climbed in with the rest of us. I check out some of the people. A young woman, who I'd seen the murder case of, a boy who looked about 12 with a sword in hand (demigod?), and a little wet 4-year old girl (probably drowned to death. Gosh, how are people so horrible?!).

The elevator suddenly stops and opens. In front of us, was a steam boat that was big enough to be called a cruise ship. We climbed aboard and Charon said to 'throw out our hopes and dreams'. Eh, the only dreams I had involved Percy, one way or another, so I didn't throw out anything.

"Do I know you?" A small voice asked me. I turn around to see the 12 year old boy with the sword.

I smile politely at him. "I don't think so. Why?"

"You look really familiar...wait! I got it! Annabelle, right?"

I cringe. "Close. It's Annabeth. How do you know me?"

He grins. "You're from the Athena Cabin." So he is a demigod.

"Yeah, I was. What cabin were you in?"

"Hermes." Now I remember him! I think his name was James. He was an undetermined from the Hermes Cabin. He still insisted to fight even though his godly parent claimed him yet. I remember during the battle he took at knife (sword?) for Katie Gardner from the Demeter Cabin. She was fighting with a traitor demigod and she didn't notice another one creeping up behind her, ready to kill. James jumped in and saved her. She was crying about how it should've been her, that she stupid not to look behind her, and that he had a bright demigod future ahead of him. But we all knew that he could've saved himself. He didn't need to save Katie. But he still did. He could've been a coward and let Katie die. But no, he decided to die a hero appose to live a coward.

"James." I tell him. He nods. "You were a hero. You saved Katie. She is STILL crying because she blames herself for your death."

He waves it off. "Eh, she shouldn't blame herself. I gave my life for Camp Half-Blood to win. Like..." He stopped himself. I knew what he was going to say. But he knew I would be sensitive over the subject.

"Percy." I finish for him. He nods.

"Yeah. Like Percy."

I smile at him. "You know I admire you. You could've lived. You could've let Katie die. But you didn't. You chose to die a hero. Remember that. You're a hero."

He blushes. "Thanks. But there are way better heroes. Like Hercules or Percy."

I bite back a smirk. "Percy was better than Hercules."

"I know." His grin widens. "I wanted to be like him. Strong, have the gods offer me immortality." He sighs and throws out the dream he just said. "But I'm happy where I am. Knowing people were saved is good enough."

I grin at him and ruffle his hair, which he immediately tried to fix. I chuckle. "You remind me a lot of Percy."

His eyes sparkle. Aw, he WANTED to be like Percy. "Really?"

I nod. "Yeah. With your hair, your eyes, your sweetness, your fate to die a hero." He blushes. But what I said was true. He had the same raven hair as Percy, the same sea-green eyes, almost everything was similar between them.

I realize something. "James, I think I know who your father was."

"Who?"

"Poseidon." As I say this, the boat jerks to a stop. People (corpses?) started departing.

Before he left he asked me, "Really?"

I nod. "Yeah. I think so." He grins at hops off the boat. Cute kid, no doubt he's getting Elysium.

"Come with me." Charon tells me. I nod and follow him.

Suddenly, we're at crossroads. One was what I'm guessing The Fields Of Punishment, 'cause I heard lots of screams of pain coming from there. The next, I forgot the name of, but either way, it was where the normal people stayed. No good, no bad. And finally, Elysium. It looked beautiful.

Charon leads me through some type of metal detector and into Elysium. It looked like the suburbs. A whole bunch of building with backyards. And for the few KIDS who make it to Elysium, there was a playing area with some sort of a forever nanny.

Charon points to one of the buildings. It was blue. I instantly smile because I knew it was Percy's.

"Good luck." And with that, I go up to the building and knock.

The door swings open to reveal a tired-looking Percy. He looks shocked when he sees me.

"Hey Percy." He pulls me into a tight hug and lifts me off the ground. I squeal and beg him to put me down.

"Annabeth! What are you doing here?" He asks me. I open my mouth to respond but get cut off by Percy's lips on mine. I smile and kiss back.

After a while, I pull back and laugh at the look on his face. "I'm here because when I died that Charon guy said he had to 'take care of me'. You know what that's about?" I raise an eyebrow.

He blushes. "I tried to be safe. If you died, I wanted you with ME." I grin and peck him on the lips.

"Well, now I am." He smiles and leans in to kiss me but then I hear a familiar voice,

"Annabeth!" I turn around to see James. I smile and kneel down to look him in the eye.

"Hi James!" He grins and looks at my confused boyfriend.

"Aw! You're with Percy!" I blush. Percy raises an eyebrow.

"Oh!" I cry. "Percy I'd like you to meet your brother."

His eyes widen. "What?"

James smiles. "Hey big bro!"

"You're my brother?"

James and I nod. "Poseidon's my dad too!"

Percy smirks. "Annabeth? You have marvelous taste in boys." I roll my eyes.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's rock Elysium!" James exclaims, running into Percy's house. Percy's smile widens and runs inside with James. I shake my head and walk in, closing the door behind me. Now, I'm gonna spend forever with my boyfriend and his little brother. Life (and Death) is good.

"Annabeth!" I hear James call. Then I hear the sound of glass breaking. "Ooh, nevermind!" I just laugh and run to James and Percy.

Oh, well wish me luck. I'll need it. *smiles*

**Done! Bam what?! Sorry, inside joke...ANYWAYS! Please review, and stay Rossome and Annabeautiful! EnvyNV out!**


End file.
